The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Some known electrical connectors use a plurality of contact modules that are held together in a housing. The contact modules each include a plurality of contacts formed from lead frames that are overmolded in dielectric bodies during an overmolding process. During the overmolding process, pinch pins are utilized to retain the lead frame while the plastic is molded over the lead frame. The pinch pins are secured along various locations of the contacts to hold the lead frame in place during overmolding. After the overmolding process the pinch pins are released to release the lead frame.
However, conventional contact modules are not without their disadvantages. During the overmolding process, the pinch pins leave voids or air pockets along the contacts. The air pockets may affect an overall performance of the electrical connector. In particular, the air pockets have different dielectric properties in comparison to the overmolding material. The air pockets may increase an impedance of the contact. For example, the contact may be designed to have a target impedance of 50 Ohms. However, the air pockets may increase the impedance of the contact to over 50 Ohms. As such, the contacts may experience reduced speeds and signal strength. Additionally, an electromagnetic field between the contact and a shield may also be altered by the air pockets.
A need remains for an electrical connector that compensates for air pockets formed in contact modules during an overmolding process.